Paranoia
by razzy101
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine travel to face a sorcerer wreaking havoc in Camelot. But find themselves in a wacky dream world can they escape?
1. Chapter 1

Gaius pressed Arthur. "Are you sure you know what you're up against. I'd love to do more research before you...".  
The king cut him short keen to track down the latest menace to his kingdom. "Gaius we'll be fine. Come on let's go."  
"Arthur please. I know you're eager to put an end to this act of sorcery, but I really, really think we should learn more first!" Merlin pleaded.  
"Oh stop being such a girl Merlin! Just because you're scared of a little bit of magic doesn't mean I'm going to let my kingdom be put at risk for you." Arthur replied harshly.

Merlin raced through the trees thinking angrily, _I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it!_ Merlin stopped abruptly with the forest track, or lack of forest track. Surrounded by darkness he turned around to see that the way he had come was crumbling away to nothing. Merlin swallowed nervously, a lump in his throat. He had no idea what to do, or where to go. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut hoping this was all just some kind of dream. He felt the ground crumble away beneath his feet, he felt himself falling.

He didn't know how yet, he just knew that this was all Merlin's fault. Arthur couldn't see a thing. He was surrounded by darkness, he was reluctant to move as he couldn't see whether he was under threat. _What a great King I am. I joke that Merlin can't tell his elbow from his arse and here I am stuck in the dark, like a little boy!_ Arthur thought in frustration. The sorcerer was probably laughing at his incompetence right now and there was nothing he could do. He took a bold step forwards, falling rapidly into nothing.

"Well I've been in many situations. But I've never been in one like this." Mumbled Gwaine as he walked around what he swore to be the same part of the forest. He felt like he had been going round in circles for what seemed to be centuries. "I wish I had some mead right now. Makes everything better does my best friend." He laughed and then sighed, he was completely alone. Then the ground gave beneath his feet and he fell into the darkness. Deciding to put a positive turn on this action Gwaine cried "WHEEEEEEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur groaned. Apprehensively he opened his eyes, squinting at a bright light. Cautiously he sat up. Where was he? He glanced around, holding his head. His eyes widened in horror. He was on a hill overlooking Camelot. Usually this would be a sight to behold, but it was different. Smoke poured from the great city, small towers had been destroyed, walls on the great towers had been cracked. _How could this have happened?_ Thought Arthur. Arthur raced towards Camelot.

When Arthur entered the lower town his heart sunk. People were moaning and crying in pain and misery. The atmosphere was filled with suffering and great remorse. Houses had been destroyed. The market was obliterated. ' _Who could have done this? Morgana? No, no one's seen her since her last attempt to take Camelot with her sister.'_ Thought Arthur grimacing as he saw a mother holding her dead child screaming and wailing with grief for the loss. As he continued towards the citadel his heart stopped, there was a small crowd of people looking to the floor, whispering prayers. Arthur pushed forward to see, though soon regretting it. On the ground lay Gaius, his body naked and mutilated, only his face was left barely recognisable. This made Arthur sick inside. Now filled with rage he headed to the throne room, where he was sure he would find Morgana, sitting smugly on the throne. What about Merlin, knowing Gaius had been treated like this, it must have destroyed him inside too.

After dodging a few Guards that were definitely not Camelot's own. He burst into the throne room, his sword drawn, ready to thrust into Morgana's chest. Arthur stopped, his body felt like lead. His bright sky blue eyes shining in shock and confusion, for it was not Morgana sitting on the throne but Merlin. Merlin smirked and asked Arthur,

"Do you like my...Improvements?" He sneered.

Arthur shook his head, this wasn't happening.

"You wouldn't do this. Your loyalty lies with me, with Camelot!" He protested. Merlin roared with laughter,

"Poor, poor naive little Arthur! You honestly thought I was your best buddy? Your ally?" he laughed "The thought makes me sick!" Merlin spat.

Arthur growled, "Why would you betray me like this?"

Merlin sighed, raising one hand and muttering something Arthur couldn't understand. Arthur's eyes widened as Merlin produced a fireball in his hand.

"Sorcerer!" Gasped Arthur.

Merlin extinguished the fire and leaned forwards face serious,

"I don't care about you. I never have. All I care about is my beloved wife, Morgana. And that she gets everything she desires. I have waited patiently for the day that I see you on the pyre instead of my Kin!"  
Morgana walked out gracefully, she stopped behind the throne putting her hands on Merlin's shoulders.  
"And you will see that day soon, my love. But first we need information and torture... Lots and lots of delightful torture!" She cackled.  
Merlin raised one hand to the guards, who seized Arthur and dragged him down into the cells.

Arthur watched helplessly as the guards fastened shackles tightly around his wrists, it was painfully tight, nipping his skin and grazing it but Arthur barely registered it.  
"Arthur!" Cried Elyan from another cell close by.  
"Elyan!" Arthur cried in reply.  
Arthur swallowed and asked, "What happened to Gaius and the others?"  
The was a long silence.  
"Merlin killed Gaius before us. As Gaius tried to stop him. He also killed Percival and Leon. I haven't seen Gwaine."  
Arthur shook his head. _How could Merlin do this?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gwaine lay on his back looking at the stars. He hadn't dared get up, for when he had woken the world had been spinning.

"I'd love to know what was happening." Murmured Gwaine to himself. After a while he pulled himself up and looked around. He was still very much alone. That was for certain. Gwaine shrugged and hummed a merry little tune to keep his spirits up as he wandered in a random direction hoping it would take him somewhere. Hopefully a tavern.

After what seemed hours of walking, Gwaine came across an apple tree. _Don't mind if I do!_ He thought happily and began to climb the old beaten tree. Plucking the juiciest fruit the knight could reach; Gwaine sat on a branch and enjoying his snack. He then heard voices beneath him, his heart skipped a beat and pounded rapidly in his chest. As long as they didn't see him he would be ok. Gwaine watched the thugs march along the path warily, the last thing he wanted was to come face to face with them. Finally the knight came down from the tree and continued walking in the opposite direction to the thugs.

It was too long until the knight could hear voices again. This time they made him feel relieved as he raced to greet his friends.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" Cried Gwaine happily. The laughter stopped as they turned to face Gwaine.

"What?" Chuckled Gwaine nervously as they glared at him.

Arthur approached him, eyes dark, face like thunder.

"What's wrong Princess? Did Merlin forget your safety blanket!" Teased Gwaine, punching Arthur in the arm playfully.

"What are you doing here you stupid old drunk?" Growled Arthur.

Gwaine's smile faded. "What?" He cried in confusion. Then he laughed again as it seemed to click "Very funny guys! Who's idea was it then. Percival's?"

The rest of the group stood up except Merlin.

"Get out of here before things get ugly. You're nothing but a waste of space! Go bother someone else" Cried the rest of the knights. Gwaine turned to Merlin, hoping his friend would stand up for him. Merlin looked at him sadly and turn back to look at the fire. Arthur drew his sword ready to run Gwaine through. Gwaine left without any hesitation.

Gwaine sat by a small stream trying to work out what he'd done wrong. He heard someone approach him from behind.

"Merlin what's going on?" he questioned getting to his feet approaching the man. Merlin took a wary step back. Gwaine shook his head in confusion

"What do I smell or something?" joked Gwaine. Merlin gave a small smile, but it soon disappeared and replied,

"You don't remember?"

Gwaine shook his head.

Merlin sighed,

"You got drunk, and you got into an argument with Arthur. In your drunken fury you... you..." Stuttered Merlin as if he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What? I did what?" Pushed Gwaine gently.

"You killed Guinevere and their unborn child!" Merlin broke into a sob covering his mouth with his sleeve, tears stinging his eyes.

Gwaine shook his head. "No! I wouldn't have ever done such a thing!"

Merlin shook his head, "No. You wouldn't of. You're strong Gwaine. Fight this. It isn't real." Gwaine nodded at Merlin.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU SORCERER, MESSING WITH MY HEAD! LET ME GO!" Yelled Gwaine. The world around him faded into darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin pushed himself away from Arthur. This made no sense, why was this happening?

"I'm gonna kill you Merlin!" Screamed Arthur as he swung his sword at Merlin, missing by inches. Merlin ran through the corridors, Guards springing from every door. Merlin reluctantly used his magic to push them out of the way. He could hear Arthur shouting orders to capture Merlin alive. The warlock ran randomly in whatever direction he could to get away, he was getting breathless and would soon need to stop to recover. He burst into the throne room, there in front of him was Uther's ghost.

"Time to die, Sorcerer!" screamed the angry spirit. Uther changed into a

Dorocha and flew through Merlin. Merlin felt himself freezing up and falling to the ground. _Game Over!_ Thought Merlin as his head hit the ground.

"Emrys! Come on we need to go!" Urged a quiet voice.

"He can't move like that!" Came another voice. Merlin felt himself being lifted and taken away from the forest floor.

When Merlin finally woke up, his eyes fell upon Morgana, Mordred and Lancelot.

"No!" cried Merlin standing up and backing away. "I'm not one of you."

"You're not, are you?" Murmured Morgana looking behind Merlin. Merlin turned eyes widening, breath stolen. Arthur hung lifelessly from a tree, a rope around his neck.

"You did that, not me!" Shuddered Merlin.

Morgana approached Merlin slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You protected us. He was going to kill us all."

Arthur's eyes shot open and he screamed,

"You're a monster Merlin! A monster!" before all the flesh melted from his body and the skeleton fell to the ground, in heap of bones.

Arthur watched Merlin walk back and forth.

"What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" Snapped Arthur.

Merlin raised an eyebrow,

"You always were an impatient prat... Some people never change..."

Merlin picked up a small box and examined the lock carefully, he glanced at Arthur before explaining,

"One of Morgana's favourites..."

The young King scoffed,

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

The raven haired male chuckled, walking up to his prisoner and whispered in his ear,

"It will be a shame when I have to kill you. Even with my dear beloved at my side, I still feel so alone."

Arthur shook his head, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

"I may keep you as pet..." Continued Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Then he caught sight of a dark figure from outside the cell, his startling purple eyes could be seen from within the hood. Then it smiled before fading away.

' _what was that? Or who was that?'_ thought Arthur.

The blonde then received a sharp slap across the face.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" Roared Merlin.

Arthur closed his eyes, he had to escape from this living nightmare.

Gwaine awoke. The moors were moon lit. He sat up groaning. Merlin looked at him with irritation.

"What happened?" Gwaine slurred. Merlin clenched his fists and restrained himself from slapping the man.

"You. Shouting at the top of your lungs. About some sorcerer! You alerted Arthur and the Knights who found me in your company!" Ranted Merlin emotionally.

Gwaine felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry mate."

Merlin sighed calming himself,

"No, it's not your fault. I won't lose anymore friends today."

The Ex-Knight walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He banished you?" Questioned Gwaine.

Merlin cast his gaze to the ground,

"Arthur warned me that if I was ever found talking to you, or being in your presence would lead to my execution. But he didn't have the heart. So he banished me instead."

Gwaine thought for a moment.

"Back in the forest, you told me to overcome whatever it was?"

Merlin groaned,

"I thought you had some enchantment on you! I told you to overcome the magic! Not shout into the night at any random sorcerer that happens to be in the area."

The drunk stood, feeling like an ass,

"oops." He murmured.

"We should rest." Merlin added awkwardly.

The warlock paced to and fro.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening..." he chanted.

Mordred smiled, a creepy, disturbing smile.

"It's okay, now Morgana can assume the throne." He stated happily.

Merlin glared at him,

"NO!" He cried, putting his hands on his head.

Morgana walked over to Merlin,

"Emrys, it's okay. Arthur's dead, we're free!" She soothed ecstatically.

Merlin fell before the pile of dust and sobbed,

"I failed you, I'm sorry." He sniffled.

Morgana closed her eyes in frustration,

"Come Mordred, let's go home." She took Mordred's hand and headed towards Camelot. Lancelot following close behind. Merlin felt so broken and empty. Then something caught his eye. A tall dark figure, its purple eyes stood out against the sheer darkness that surrounded them.

Merlin got to his feet and approached the figure,

"Who are you?"

The dark figure laughed, it was cold and unsettling.

"I am nothing. But I am here. I watch you squirm and wriggle. I ride your chest as you sleep. Your misery is my glee. I have been here for centuries. I am known by all but rarely seen. But whether you see me or not, you always know, when, I, have been..." With that the figure disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur closed his eyes. He couldn't this for much longer. The figure appeared at the door to his cell and laughed menacingly.

"W...What do you want?" Panted Arthur.

"I want to play a game with you. You and your friends." Chuckled the figure.

Arthur's eyes widened, "You leave them alone, they have done you no wrong!"

The figure ignored him, his bright entrancing purple eyes sparkled with glee as he explained the rules,

"You will be met with the hardships of my world. I will drag you to the brink of sanity. If you break down, I will win, and if I win you will remain in my world forever. However if you manage to bring your friends' true personalities through and feel 'safe', I will lose and you will be freed. Good luck..." With that the figure disappeared.

' _Well that's just great...'_ thought Arthur glumly.

Gwaine watched the figure as he was relayed the same information as he did to Arthur, then left him too.

"What was that?" Questioned Merlin quietly.

Gwaine twisted his head round and grinned at the miserable male "That my good friend, was the sorcerer that I was screaming at."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, a creepy guy dressed in black, with unnatural purple eyes, he sighed, he and Gwaine really had to lay off the mead...

Strangely enough, the mystery figure didn't inform Merlin of the rules, he just left him with the riddle. Merlin sat uncomfortably next to Morgana, his nails digging into his thighs as he watched her order her men to carry out gruesome executions. Many families were currently in despair as Lancelot and Mordred murdered their children in a variety of revolting methods, each long and painful. Instead of indulging Morgana by watching, he focused his mind back on the riddle.

 _'I am nothing. But I am here. I watch you squirm and wriggle. I ride your chest as you sleep. Your misery is my glee. I have been here for centuries. I am known by all but rarely seen. But whether you see me or not, you always know, when, I, have been...'_

It made no sense to Merlin.

"Enjoying the show my love?" Purred Morgana.

 _'If things couldn't have got more disturbing. Who knows? Maybe Arthur will appear in a dress'_ He grinned at the thought, he had to do that soon, just to get back at him for getting them into this mess.

"Anyone would think you like the pain." Sneered Merlin, spitting in Arthur's face.

"This isn't you. You need to snap out of it Merlin!" Arthur replied through his teeth. How he'd love to smack Merlin across the face right now!

The raven haired male then released Arthur from his shackles, Arthur fell onto his knees not having the strength to stand.

Merlin knelt down so he was face to face with the blond,

"I'm sorry about all this, it has to look realistic if I'm going to stop Morgana!" apologised Merlin.

Arthur stared back in shock, then he smiled,

"I knew you could never be her ally!"

Merlin nodded and helped Arthur up,

"If we're going to defeat her then we're going to need the castle layout plans, we'll need all the secret passages at our disposal." Planned Merlin.

Arthur nodded dumbly, the torture had taken its toll. This was going to be easier than he thought.

Arthur weakly retrieved the hidden maps of the castle and spread them out on the table. Merlin looked at it decisively before suggesting,

"I say we take this one, it goes directly beneath the throne room Morgana won't know what's hit her!" Merlin then gave Arthur one his goofy grins.

Arthur sighed studying Merlin, this made Merlin feel uncomfortable, being examined in close detail.

"I hate to admit it but, Gods I missed the old you!" smiled Arthur.

Gwaine flicked at the fire lazily, and hiccuped. Merlin's magic was extremely useful for conjuring up mead. The knight couldn't help but notice that Merlin was unusually agitated, maybe this was what the creepy guy was talking about.

"Come on mate! Your with me, I'm much more fun than the Princess. Aren't I?" He called out playfully.

"My place is by Arthur's side. Until I return to my rightful place, I may as well be drunk." Answered Merlin dully.

Gwaine sighed. He laid back and gazed up at the stars. It was a cool, nippy night. The optimistic drunk closed his eyes, the cold didn't bother him; he was used to it. A few moments later he felt a light pressure by his side, he lazily opened one eye to find Merlin had laid down beside him. It made Gwaine feel warm inside as he put an arm around Merlin squeezing his shoulder brightly.

At the first sign of dawn Gwaine shook Merlin awake.

"Let's go. I need a non conjured up drink!"

Merlin rolled his eyes,

"Is mead all you ever think of?"

Gwaine paused for a moment, pretending to think.

"No. I also think of pretty ladies sharing my bed and food..." He bit back a grin waiting for his innocent friend's response to that.

"Well you certainly won't be getting any 'pretty ladies' sharing your bed smelling like that!" Joked Merlin playfully.

"That hurts. There was me thinking you were different from the Princess!" Gwaine retorted sarcastically.

Merlin looked around, "Where are we heading anyway?"

"You'll see!" Came the chirpy reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin moved graciously through the corridors back to Morgana.

As usual she spent her time ordering her men around from her throne, she gazed up slyly to her love.

"So did you get the secret tunnel plans?"

Merlin grinned holding them in clear view,

"He was easier to trick than I had imagined..."

Arthur sat miserably in his cell, he had been a fool giving Merlin the plans, now there was no chance of rescue. He yelled in frustration, punching the cold, dull stone walls until his knuckles bled. The chains rattled loudly as his hands shook uncontrollably.

A while later he became faintly aware of a figure standing outside his cell, he heard many whispers all saying, _'my work is almost complete...'_

Gwaine led Merlin to the border leading into Camelot's land. He sat down and encouraged his friend to the same.

Merlin reluctantly sat down,

"What is the point of this!?"

Gwaine sighed,

"You're very grumpy at the moment aren't you. You'll see why soon... Can you conjure any food? It's funny you know... I wonder why the creepy guy gave you magic?"

Merlin rose an eyebrow,

"You believe none of this is real?"

The Ex-knight shook his head,

"Nope my good man. It's all a game... Maybe he thinks I'm scared of magic... But if my mate has magic and he uses it for good why should it bother me? Doesn't seem to bother Princess."

The raven haired male sighed deeply and turned his attention to across the border.

It dawned upon Gwaine that in this reality Arthur doesn't know. _'Poor guy...'_ he thought.

Merlin was losing it, he was so close to having the answer to the riddle, he knew it was his key to getting out of this messed up world. He couldn't take it, waking up next to Morgana everyday and watching as she slaughtered hundreds of innocent people. He saw Arthur standing in dark corners watching him, judging him. He was all alone no one to turn to, everyone he trusted was either dead or hated him. Merlin was aware he was slowly going insane. The former servant saw his master everywhere, he got no privacy no rest from those cold, hate-ridden eyes. Nightmare Man watched intently his purple eyes glowing with enjoyment, he had almost broken the King and his servant only that ridiculous knight was left, soon he would have all the pain and suffering he needed to feed him for centuries.

The King paced up to the border.

"What are you traitors doing here?" He demanded.

Gwaine smiled kindly and got to his feet, he bowed respectfully.

"Princess." He acknowledged humorously.

Arthur glared at him, so Gwaine cut to the chase.

"Look. Merlin didn't do anything wrong. You can't banish him. I had no idea what was going on, he only filled me in. Merlin needs you as much as you need him... Can't you just take him back, forget he had anything to do with me then I'll leave forever or you can execute me, whatever has you fancy..." Gwaine bit his lip taking a step back, looking back at his friend.

Arthur stood there considering it for a while.

Finally the king replied,

"I don't want to see you dead, Gwaine. But I do want to know why you took the love of my life and my child. Why would you hurt me like that?"

The drunk's mouth went dry.

"He didn't do it." Merlin answered for him.

Arthur and his knights turned to look at the former servant and friend.

"What?" Questioned one of the knights.

"You never listened to me. Many things are wrong here if you take a step back and look at the situation."

Gwaine bit back a grin and thought, _'Merlin's finally sobered up!'_

Arthur closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose,

"Explain Merlin..." He ordered through his teeth.

Merlin stepped forward,

"One. Gwaine approached us in the forest completely unaware that he had been banished, he was even sober. Two. What motive did he have, sure you two had an argument but would that really have made him commit murder? And Three. The most important point. Gwaine wasn't even there that night." Arthur raised his eyebrows,

"OF COURSE HE WAS THERE! ARE YOU DRUNK OR JUST PLAIN STUPID?" Yelled Arthur angrily.

Merlin put his hand up to quieten the King.

"No he wasn't there. He told you during one of the council meetings that he was going to see an old friend of his family. He left a week before the murders were committed and was coming back the exact day he said he would." Merlin held his breath as the knights began to remember.

Arthur knew his servant was right, thinking past all the hatred and rage, he did in fact remember that discussion.

"He was framed!" Called Percival and others began to agree. Arthur knew he couldn't blame an innocent man, or friend.

"I'm sorry Gwaine, Merlin. For banishing you both and blaming you Gwaine for a crime you didn't commit."

The drunk grinned,

"It's alright Princess! Glad you came to your senses!"

After a hearty feast the world around Gwaine began to fall away into darkness. The enraged figure walked up to Gwaine.

"Well that was a good game. Can I go home now?"

The Nightmare Man gritted his teeth then smiled,

"No matter, you are the most intolerable human I have ever come across. I'm glad that you shall not be trapped in my realm for eternity."

He then disappeared.

Arthur sat in his gloomy prison, his head against his raised knees. He had to get out but how could he possibly. The sorcerer said he had to bring their true personalities forward, well that was deeming an impossible challenge. He felt so foolish, his confidence was failing him.

"What do you want now Merlin?" he grumbled not bothering to look up.

Merlin ordered the guards to let him into the cell. He walked in feeling vulnerable.

He then sent the guards away so he could talk privately to Arthur.

"Why did you trust me?" Merlin questioned leaning against the wall opposite Arthur.

The captive rolled his currently dull, blue eyes.

"Have you just come to toy with me? Got bored of your wife?"

Merlin walked over to him and crouched in front of him.

"Come on Arthur."

The blond slowly raised his head to meet his eyes.

"I don't know. I guess I was just desperate to believe that you weren't really on her side."

Merlin gazed down at Arthur's bloody knuckles.

"What have you been doing?" He sighed, for some reason he felt comfortable talking to Arthur, there was always an uneasiness with Morgana; the threat of being deceived.

Arthur decided he had nothing to lose.

"Why did you join her Merlin, what did I do that was so terrible?"

Merlin glanced over at the door and back at Arthur.

"Fear Arthur. I joined her because I was scared."

Arthur felt confused, he reached a hand out slowly towards his once friend. Merlin felt like he should pull away but he couldn't, Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Scared of me?"

Merlin looked at the ground. Arthur was beginning to get the upper hand in this world and Nightmare Man didn't like it.

Merlin finally admitted,

"I have magic and I was scared that you wouldn't accept me for what I was. So I joined Morgana, she didn't trust me so I had to marry her to get her trust and acceptance. As well as lose everyone close to my heart. Gaius..." The warlock gritted his teeth, the memory had become more agonising than it was before.

Arthur closed his eyes, he should have known that the sorcerer would have pulled this one on him. ' _This isn't real. My Merlin doesn't have magic so just go along with it... But if he did...'_

"I don't care Merlin." He finally replied.

Merlin met Arthur's eyes once more.

"You don't care?" He repeated.

Arthur shook his head,

"Not one bit. You're my friend Merlin, magic or not. I apologise that you felt afraid in my company. But as long as you don't use your magic to hurt innocent people in my kingdom why should I care. I am not my father Merlin. I could never truly agree with everything he said."

Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, there was no deception that he could detect, he had been a fool, he should have trusted Arthur from the start.

"I'm sorry! For everything." Sobbed Merlin.

Finally Arthur had won Merlin over, he had his idiot back, and the relief Arthur was feeling made his entire body shake. He embraced Merlin revelling in the feeling of not being alone. Morgana stood at the door to the cell, looking displeased. Arthur noticed her immediately.

"Can't you see we're having a moment?" He felt he could annoy her again now he had a foot to stand on.

Merlin gazed over from Arthur's chest.

"I knew you were weak Merlin but really? I knew I couldn't trust you. Enjoy rotting in this cell together."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin growled, no! He would not let this stand. Arthur watched Merlin approach the cell door. Raising his hand and whispered something in the old religion. The door suddenly exploded into array of sparks as it flew off its hinges.  
"Not bad. For an idiot." Snorted Arthur.  
Grabbing the keys just outside the cell, the warlock released his King from his shackles. Racing down the corridor and up the stairs, Arthur was able to pick up a sword along the way, it didn't escape his notice the wary look it received from Merlin. They raced into the throne room.  
"Now you have your precious sorcerer back on your side, you feel invincible. Is that it my sweet, innocent brother." Sneered Morgana. Her shape was changing, stretching and twisting.  
Merlin glared at her, "Monster. Making magic look bad."  
"Poor naive little Merlin, run along and play knights and sorcerers somewhere else." Morgana replied smoothly. With that she drew up a massive fire ball, Merlin snatched the sword from Arthur's hand and sprinted over to her thrusting it into her, running straight through her black slimy body.  
Her figure changed completely to that of a purple eyed, hooded creature which shrieked as it lost all power over Arthur, and faded like smoke.  
The young King jumped awake, finding himself laying by a small campfire.  
"Have a goodnight's sleep Princess?" Questioned Gwaine munching on a stale piece of bread. Sitting up he noticed Merlin still asleep next to him.

 _Make him go away. Those eyes watching me, always always watching me._ "LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! JUST GO AWAY! Screamed Merlin as Arthur stood at the bottom of the bed. His skin was no longer tanned; it was white and cracked, covered in burns and ash. Merlin twitched, pushing himself up against the wall behind his bed.  
"Make it stop, make it stop. Make him go away!" Merlin sobbed. Then the phantom was gone, Morgana stood worriedly at the doorway. She tried to comfort him but it only made things worse.  
"Not you. I don't want you. I want Arthur. I want my friend back!" growled the warlock dangerously, the foundations shook with his rage and pain.  
Morgana looked at him puzzled, "Why would you want to hide who you really are? Why should he push down on you, force you to watch your kin die?"  
Merlin pushed her away, "You don't understand!"

Arthur watched Merlin, now sat next to Gwaine.  
"He's very... Twitchy." Commented Arthur.  
Gwaine shoved what was left of the bread into his mouth, crumbs falling into his beard, "So were you." He replied barely understandable due to his mouth being full.  
Arthur rolled his eyes, "Being civilized is too much of an ask for you isn't it."  
Gwaine threw his hands up in the air, "Just because you can't pick on Merlin, Princess!" he cried with false hurt.  
The King crouched over Merlin putting a hand on his servant's forehead, and stared at him puzzled, "Maybe Gaius knows what to do."  
"I wouldn't worry yourself too much Arthur. We both got out of there. Merlin will too."  
"I hope you're right." Replied Arthur not taking his eyes off his friend.

Nightmare Man watched with glee, a mighty feast this great legend was. What did he need the other two for, Merlin had enough all on his own to feed him for centuries. So much pain here, the thought of losing Arthur, he himself being a monster, losing everything, being despised by everyone. Delicious.  
"What a delectable treat you are." It purred.  
Merlin turned to face it, pupils dilated, cackling madly,  
"It was you, you who made me kill Arthur. You see Arthur, it wasn't me! Now leave me be! Please stop hurting me!" His cackling alternated to uncontrollable sobbing, then laughing.

Gwaine was now by Arthur's side, they had both heard what Merlin had said.  
"Merlin snap out of it! It's not real, I'm fine!" Arthur shook Merlin's shoulders. Merlin's face was contorted with pain. Nightmare Man appeared before them, throwing them back away from Merlin.  
"You will not free him! You have interfered enough!" It hissed. Merlin's whimpers of despair drove Arthur into a rage. The man threw himself at the creature ripping its hood down as they struggled. Its revolting face was revealed, pale green, rounded and wrinkled. A pair of tusks peeking from its grey black lips. Pointed ears covered in growths Arthur couldn't begin to guess at what had caused them. The creature's nose was bulgy and bulbous and those eyes. The bright purple would stay with Arthur till the day he died. The thing suddenly shrieked in pain as Gwaine ran it through with his sword, it threw them backwards again. It's loss of power and focus had thrown Merlin back into reality. Now with no food source to latch onto, Nightmare Man became powerless, it shrunk its robes pooling over it until it was the size of a rabbit.  
Merlin stared confusedly at it, shaking all over. Gwaine quickly put his arm around Merlin's shoulders and reassured him. Arthur sighed with relief, the trouble they got into, was ridiculous and getting more so as the days went by.

"I do believe this is a mære sire." answered Gaius after some extensive research.  
"It usually just feeds off of small nightmares, it rides the chest of its victims. Seems like this one managed to find a huge source of power." Murmured Gaius more to himself now.  
"What about Merlin?" Questioned Arthur trying to keep the concern out of his voice.  
Gaius sighed deeply, "In time I believe Merlin will recover, he did have quite the scare after all."  
Arthur nodded and left the physician's quarters, while in Merlin's room, Merlin struggled in his sleep, Arthur's cold blue eyes menacingly and coldly staring right into his soul.  
"I know your secret..." The phantom whispered into the dark recesses of Merlin's consciousness.

*Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it and let me know if you spotted any errors. Thankyou =)*


End file.
